


September 7th, 1985

by WilhelmAres



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Child Death, F/F, Hell, Murder, The souls have been stuck in here for over 250 years, Time Loop, and snapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilhelmAres/pseuds/WilhelmAres
Summary: "Stuck in a time loop on the day of your murder with your murderer and his other victims" sounds terrible. The Children figured out the "stuck in a time loop" is the bad part pretty fast.
Relationships: Elizabeth Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller, Elizabeth Afton/Charlotte "Charlie" Emily, MCI Kids, William Afton | Dave Miller & The Five Missing Children
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	September 7th, 1985

**10:43 AM**

"Alright, so got 6?"

William pinches the bridge of his nose. "We're playing Monopoly."

Susie points to the hotel he landed on, grinning. "600 dollars?"

"I really want to kill you right now"

"And we know were you wake up" she retorts.

"I'd let them in, and I'm active a half hour before you!" Elizabeth chimes in. 

"Really, betray your own father for nothing!?"

Liz just shoots him a snarky glare, picks up Charlie's bowl of ice cream with minimal resistance from her girlfriend, and snaps her hand like a claw. "You got rid of that claim over a century ago William."

He just hands most of his money to the old Chica soul, and hands the die to Jeremy. Someone bangs on the front door, and promptly shouts "Police, open up!". Cassidy gets up, walks over Samantha's still warm body, and leaves the dining room. Jeremy lands on Go, and William deals out $200. "We're not debating the Go rule again, kid."

Charlie goes next, landing on Illinois. She looks at the houses on it. She puts down her last remaining 20 and her 4 mortgaged properties, then files for bankruptcy. Charlie yanks the ice cream back from Elizabeth, finishing it off.

"Good--" _***Bang***_ "Game--" _***Bang***_ "Everyone--" _ ***Bang*.**_ Charlie waits a moment for the gunfire to stop, then starts aagain. "Good game, everyone. Me an Liz will probably head to the lake now. See ya this mornin'."

"It's for you." a bloody Cassidy tells William while handing him a police radio. "Where's Fritz, anyway. I thought he'd at least want to see how the game ends up." She says, taking the $600 from Susie. Rolling a 7, the little car drives into Go To Jail.

"Oh, yes, this is William Afton. I've kidnapped 3 children and murdered the Schmidt family. Yes, I did kill the two officers. Yes, I have demands and a willingness to kill these hostages to get them. Yes, I have accomplices. Of course we'll wait for FBI negotiators. Goodbye." He places the radio on the table and brings his attention to the game. He rolls and his hat ends up visiting Cassidy in jail. 

"No that was like 7 loops ago. He's messing with the animatronics with Gabe." Susie tells Cassidy. "They didn't really care when we looked into them, what, 50 years ago now?"

"What do they want to know?"

"I don't know. How fast can they possess them?"

"That's stupid." Cassidy retorts, before the 4 continue on with the game.

* * *

**11:29 AM**

Elizabeth is strolling in the woods outside of town to swim with Charlie. She told her to go ahead while she packed a lunch. But there's a soft crying sound from their meet-up place. The little Emily girl shattered both her legs jumping off of a tree branch.

"Now, why'd ya do that for sweetie? I told you I'd make us lunch. Just be glad I thought to bring Officer Burke's gun" she says. 

"Just get it over with Lizard."

"Ya really want to use a nickname I hate right now? I don't have to kill you."

"Fine, Baby. Just shoot."

Liz blow's her girlfriend's 5 year old brains out and turns to see her teen-ish ghost form. She shrugs and starts eating her sandwich. "I said we'd be having lunch. Fritz's parents should be coming by around now, if you're bored." Charlie just floats away, leaving her girlfriend to her meal.

* * *

**12:19 PM**

"So, they take an hour to reboot"

"By themselves? Yeah. Want to set them up now so we don't have to rush them?"

"Can't we just program them to hunt? I really don't like the hassle of the dead."

"Well, sure. I know William did a few years back. Said it took him a day to get them ready, and we don't know how to begin. Fine, I'll set up, just get in that office by 6 PM. I'll be waiting in Foxy, Gabe."

* * *

**12:36 PM**

Susie watches the flames tear through her father's dead flesh. Jeremy throws her sister on the pile. Cassidy sets the hairspray down on a patio table. They all turn towards the treeline. A cop comes from the shrubbery, and takes their hand. He leads them into the forest, away from William Afton, to safety. The officer steps on a bear trap Cassidy set that morning.

"Okay kids, I need you to be strong. I need you to go get, wait, don't grab that! It's not for kids!" But Jeremy isn't really a kid anymore, as he takes the cop's gun and fires it twice, shattering his knees. They drop the weapon and head back to the house.

* * *

**1:15 PM**

Elizabeth wakes up from a nice nap. The sun still shines on her, the discarded bag of chips and pop cans laying by the tree is all remaining of her lunch. For the first time in a year, she's startled by an unusual turn of events, causing Fritz's mother to run by the clearing in fear. 

"Hey, Mrs. Smith, calm down. What's wrong?" 

"Josh-- there was a teenager, she asked him for help in the in the lake. I don- don't know why. Her face, it opened up and she took took him under. I ran to get help, but I I'm still in these woods. She's following me, turning the forest around. We need to get to safety."

Liz took her hand and gave her her best "I'm actually 5 years old" look. She took the older woman through the woods, ending back up at the lake. "Where are Mr. Smith's keys?"

Mrs. Smith sees them, on her husband's floating corpse. She tries to grab Elizabeth and get them to walk back, but doesn't succeed. Instead, the 'child' wades to the body and gets dragged under. "Elizabeth!" Mrs. Smith jumps for her, diving into the shallows.

Predictably, she cracks her skull on a submerged rock, the water flowing red while Charlie grabs her and holds her under. Liz emerges with the keys, and brings her girlfriend to help her turn to a ghost with the car.

* * *

**3:52 PM**

Fritz feels the stab wound in his chest. He sees the blood covering the yellow suit of his killer. He smells the loosed bowels of half a dozen other dead kids. He tastes the copper of their blood. He hears Henry's screams as the Fredbear crushes him. 

He closes his eyes and wills his survival instinct away. His soul greets his victims, convinces their blinded rage it was the security guard that killed them all. He ushers 2 souls into Freddy, 1 into Bonnie, 1 in Chica, and 1 in each cupcake. He silences Henry, ignores him rather than helping.

And he waits.

* * *

**5:47 PM**

Jeremy dips his fish sticks into his mac n cheese. Susie stacks up her family's charred remains. Cassidy talks to William.

"How about tomorrow, we all get together and set ground rules for a game? All of us hunt each other?"

"Prey that can actually fight back? I'm in. Pretty sure Charlie and Liz would be. Go ask your friends."

* * *

**8:19 PM**

"Damn it Fritz!"

Foxy bangs on the west hall door, trying to ambush his friend. Gabriel flips the monitor up and checks out Freddy, locking him in place. Instead of going back to pirate cove, Fritz has Foxy charge down the left hall, coming face to face with a security door. "I'm not falling for your tricks!"

But it's not his tricks that end the night. Charlie jumps out of the screen and scares the shit out of him, letting Chica of all animatronics kill him.

"Fuck it, I wasn't even gonna win."


End file.
